professor layton and the divided kingdom
by barrylawn
Summary: london is leaving eu but the prime minister is in prison so layton must figure out how this could be possible CAN HE DO IT?


PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIVIDED KINGDOM

BY BARRYLAWN

one summer day professor layton was on the beach getting a tan

"luke my boy a true gentleman must always be of adequake tanning"

"right youre professor" said luke who was still a pale little shit

just then chelmey came out from under the shade like the filty casual dat he is

"oi layton did ya here were escaping from the eu"

"what" said layton

"yeah da prime mister is making us leaf"

"WHAAAT" shouted layton

"what dis is great"

"no! wasnt the prime minster ARRESTED?!"

"OHHHH" shouted chelmy "your right! what de dicks is going on heer?!"

"hmmm" said layton "very strange"

he left the beach and took dee bus to de tower of london

he snook past the queen who was asleep and pulled a book out of the bookshelf to reveal the secret entrance to the secret dungeon where all the worst criminals were kept

he and luke walked down the aisle of cells and hands came out trying to grab them

"laaaaaytooooooooon!" moaned the prisoners who had all been put away by him but they were too weak to grab them

layton stopped outside the last cell and a hand came out

"laaaaaytoooo-"

"bill stop acting like an insane prisoner"

"oh sry" said bill hawks the convicted prime minestre who was arested for tampering with the seasons to make everyone work in professor layton and the lost summer read it if u havent yet

"bill wat is going on why did you make us leave europes unitedness" asked layton

"what" said bull "how ridiculus i have been in prison al time"

"dammit" said layton leaving the dungeon

"but prafessah" said luke "this means mr hoks wasnt the culprit"

"indeed my boy" said layton "truly misterious"

they walk to the door but were stopped by scream

"EEEEAAAAAAGH GAAAAAARDS" screeched the old queen

the guards came out and dragged layton and luke to the floor

they were dragged back down to the dungeon and threw into a cell

"what is this!" shouted layton

"what are you two doing to me" shouted the queen

"no nothing we just had to speak to bill hawks!"

"why"

"because he is prime minister he could be responsible for leaving eu"

"paha ha what about the new guy"

layton grab his hat at dis development

"what did u say?"

"nothing enjoy prison"

the queen went to lock door but then layton threw his hat at her and she fell and he and luke ran out and layton made sure to pick up his hat

"wow prafessah i dint no you cud fite"

"u see me do it all time my boy!"

they ran out but gards were patrolling the place

"prafessah... wat r we gonna do" wined luke but professor look in his surrounding

"ah! luke i know what to do!"

and they sneaked over to the other side of the room making sure not to be seen by gards

"ok my boy well use this cardboard box to get past them and get to the exit"

"but prafessah" said luke pointing behind him "we already made it to dexit"

"oh my" said layton "it seems i planned too well"

they left and layton was trying to figure out who could be behind this heinous act and chelmey and barton ran up to them

"oi layton wat u find out"

"it seems inspector" said layton "that there is another prime minister in town"

"OHO?" said chelmey

_SCOTLAND YARD_

"well ya see" said chelmey "there shudda been an election or something to make this guy a prime star but there aint any recerds of such event takin place"

"wich means" said luke "this man must have sneaked into place illegaly"

"dat wud appear to be case" siad layton thinking

barton twithed

"um excuse me professeh" said baron

"yes wat is it mah good man?" said layton

"perhaps it was dat suspicious guy who was here erlier"

"who"

"some guy called errrr cavein damnitron?"

"cave in dammit ron?" said layton

"david... cameron?"

"yeah dat it" said barton

"oi barton!" shouted chelmey "lll do the talkin here

"yessir sir!"

"wait" said layton "thats it! chelmey give me a list of everyones addresses"

_3 MINUTES LATER_

they got into police car

"drive motherfucker" shouted chelmey and barton hit acceleration button and they drove down the roads of london

"prafessah how do you know where david cameron is in dis big list"

"its simple my boy this list is a puzzle. and de answer is david camerons name is HERE"

he pointed to david cameron with his address

"ok lets go" said barton driving to the address

"knock knock" said layton as he knocked the door

david cameron came out

"what do you want" said cameron

layton and luke and chelmey and barton all too out their guns and yelled

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"AAAAAH" shouted cameron putting his hands up "why?"

"because" said layton "u are not in fact prime misister"

"wait WHAAAAAAH" shouted luke

"on the contrery you are" he pointed at him "AN IMPOSTER!"

"YAAAAAAAAAGH" shouted david and he ripped his mask off "dam you layton" shouted don paolo

"don paolo" shouted luke "its you!"

"don" shouted layton "i am here for revenge for making wario fire me!"

"bu hu hu" cried paolo "if ur so pissy about it why not sue wario over it!"

"...good idea"

"HAAAA" paolo took this opportunity to escape

"YOU BETTAH COME BACK HER IN NAME OF LAW" shouted chelmey and he and barton ran after him

"luke" said layton "this way"

he and luke ran into house and up to the attic where there was generator

layton crushed it

"yes! now london wont fly away anymore!"

"great work professor!"

"another puzzle solved" layton fix his hat and left before getting a phone call"

"hello? oh? yes i wud be glad to prosecute for you"

THE END

"kak hak hak" laughed a mysterious voice in the attic "you think its over?"

the lights turn on and the real david cameron came out


End file.
